Becoming Heroes
by MidnightIndigo
Summary: Four girls, while watching the show, somehow end up INSIDE the first season, related to various characters. To get back to reality, they have to become heroes and help the plot progress...except they don't know how it ends.
1. Prologue

Okay, this is based on a sleepover four of my friends and I had in September before season four started, and we were all freaked out when we went to sleep because when we were sleeping in the living room, it felt like Sylar was going to come through the windows and cut off our heads. So I thought, what if we ended up in the show, instead of the show coming out? And this is the product. I hope you all like it! I'll probably be updating weekly, maybe? The plan is to write a chapter a week so it's kinda like the show. But I have a feeling I'll fail at that, so Plan B is to do as much as I can until the summer, and then just go all out. Okay? Okay! Haha.

* * *

Prologue:

The four girls settled into their spots on the couch or the rug. One of them grabbed the remote and aimed it at the DVD player.

"And...play!" Trinity sang.

She skipped through the commercials, waiting for the 'Universal Studios' logo, and when the menu popped up, she pressed, "Play All".

"Yes!" Cali cried. "We finally get to watch it!"

"Yeah, it only took us months to put this marathon together," Kat laughed.

As they watched Milo Ventimiglia on the rooftop and listened to Sendhil Ramamurthy's intense monologue, Skylar grinned, "Wouldn't it be awesome if we had abilities?"

"Yeah, I so wish I could heal myself," Kat said wistfully.

"No way! I totally wish I could, like, understand stuff!" Trinity added. "Like Sylar! But...not."

Cali raised an eyebrow at her. "That had nothing to do with healing."

"I still wish it!"

I would love to be able to shape-shift," Skylar smiled.

"I don't know, I think I'd like to mimic people's powers," Cali shrugged. "Then I could do just about anything!"

"So wish it was real!" yelled Trinity.

And in a huge flash of light that whited out the room for a second, all four girls disappeared.

On the screen, the moon covered the sun in a total solar eclipse, and the word "HEROES" expanded in the center.


	2. Chapter 1: Genesis

Here's the official first chapter! Most of it is canon-compliant, especially dialogue, because it should be directly from the show. I left out a lot of it though, because it could get extremely boring when you could go watch the first episode on your DVD. I was trying to make it pretty much like the show, but tweaked, because if there were four new main characters, the show would be a _little _different... So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Heroes! But on DVD. Which is a good thing, because you do not want me messing with this already amazing show. We'll let Tim Kring handle that.

* * *

Chapter 1: Genesis

Kat woke up in a soft bed, covered with a quilt. Stuffed bears covered shelves on one wall, and sunlight streamed right onto her pillow.

She sat up straight. "Where-" she gasped. "What happened?"

A boy pushed open the door, and she stared at him. "Lyle?"

"Um, yeah," he said, sounding bored. "Mom says get up, she has to leave to take Mr. Muggles out."

"M-Mom? What about Dad?"

"He's been out of town on business for days now," he frowned. "Where've you been, weirdo?"

"Oh, yes, haha," Kat snapped, getting out of bed and going into her closet to get dressed.

What was going on? Why was she in the Bennet house? Where were her friends?

She combed out her short brown hair and put her contacts in. Walking out of the door, a blond girl in a red and white cheerleading uniform rushed past. She grinnned at Kat. "Lyle's so annoying, isn't he? You coming with me and Zach after school?"

"Um, yeah, of course," Kat stammered, and followed Claire downstairs for breakfast.

Trinity heard footsteps. She opened her eyes to a well-kept apartment. She was lying on a couch. "Who's that?"

"Just Gabe," the man walking out the door said. "Who'd you think it was?"

Trinity's eyes widened in elation. She had no idea what was going on, but it was really cool!

"Okay, _Gabe_," she said, stressing his name. "Where are you going?"

"I won't be here for a few days," the villain known as Sylar said. "I'm going to be in Los Angeles. There's something I need to fix."

"A watch," Trinity stated.

Gabe smiled. "Yeah, a watch. I arranged with the lady next door to come check on you occasionally. Wouldn't want my genius little sister to get her brain stolen. I don't know, but if I was a freshman, I'd be pretty jealous." He waved and shut and locked the door.

After Trinity was sure he'd be off that floor, she squealed and began jumping up and down.

"So cool, so cool, so cool!"

Wait a second. She wasn't a genius.

Whaat?

Skylar was jerked awake by someone slamming a door. "Micah, Skylar, time for school!"

"Where am I?" Skylar wondered.

"You're in the bathroom, getting ready to go," Niki Sanders grinned at her. "Again, sorry about the couch, but we don't have an extra bed, and I work in the garage."

"Um, yeah, it's okay."

She changed and found Niki and Micah in the office. There was a knock on the front door, and Niki peered out the window. "Oh, no-" she caught herself. "Skylar, take Micah and get your backpacks. Go out the back, I'll meet you there."

Skylar grabbed Micah's hand and they waited by the back for Niki. She found them and dragged them out to the ancient car.

"It's Linderman's guys," Niki whispered to Skylar, while Micah sat in the back with his computer.

"Why were they here?" Skylar muttered.

"They want the money," Niki answered, hitting every red light as they drove to the school.

Cali blinked and looked around. What the heck, she was in an apartment. In _New York,_ if the view through the window was any indication.

"Cali, I have to leave," a guy called.

She looked around the door. No way, it was Peter Petrelli!

"You can make it to school on your own, right?"

"Um, I guess," Cali replied. Somehow, she knew where she was supposed to go.

"Alright, I'm going to Charles' place, I'll be back for dinner. See you later."

Cali took the opportunity to examine the apartment. Not much, typical furniture, basic food. She decided not to go through his bathroom and closet.

She got dressed and grabbed some money off the table, somehow knowing what to do. She found a subway pass and headed out into Manhatten.

She got a latte and a muffin from Starbucks and took the subway over to school, meanwhile going over this craziness in her head.

So she was staying in Peter Petrelli's apartment in New York. She had no clue where Kat, Skylar, and Trinity were. She seemed to be in the show. And she knew, essentially, everything she was supposed to know.

Eventually she came to the same conclusion as Trinity.

"This is so cool!" she shouted.

Everyone in the subway car stared at her.

School had gone by fairly fast for Kat, but Claire's cheerleading practice went on forever.

She sat with Zach in the bleachers, doing homework and watching the cheerleaders and football players on the field.

"Lots of homework?" Zach asked.

"A ton of math," Kat groaned. "You?"

"Nah, finished it in class," he replied, fingering his camera. "Why does Claire care so much about injuring herself, but you don't?"

"I don't know," Kat said, startled.

"Oh, I was hoping you would." He uncapped the viewfinder and started filming the cheerleaders, then cutting to the players, and back again.

Finally Claire finished and they headed to the old water tower. Zach and Kat watched, keeping the camera on her, as Claire climbed up and swung her feet over the railing. She hung two stories above the ground, then let go.

Claire and Kat screamed, Zach yelled, "Claire! Oh my God, Claire!" and Claire lay motionless on the ground before picking herself up. As Zach and Kat reached her, she popped her shoulder back in and said into the camera, "This is Claire Bennet, and this has been attempt number six."

Trinity seemed to know everything. Well, not everything, but what she was supposed to know. She knew that Sylar had been referring to her sophomore status (even if, unfortunate as it was, it wasn't true in real life), and that her school was two blocks away, and that she'd asked Gabe to take care of her instead of his mom. But at the same time, she knew that she lived with her parents and little sister, had been at her friend Skylar's house, having a sleepover marathon of the show she was currently _living in_, and that the new season of the aforementioned show was starting on Monday at 8:00 on NBC. So it couldn't be real, could it?

She'd already used the 'I can't get hurt in a dream' method, unintentionally, actually, when she'd run into a doorframe. Even in a TV show, she was still clumsy.

This ruled out crazy dream.

What Trinity wanted to know, first and foremost, was something that the general majority of people would wonder immediately following their becoming a character in a show based on 'specials'.

What's my power?

Even though she'd never seen the show, she'd done some research on the characters, and knew that Sylar was this nerd turned psychopath, Claire was a healer cheerleader (which, in her opinion, made saving her redundent—but what did she know?), Peter mimicked powers, and Hiro bent time and space. First season, she knew every character.

Isaac, Simone, D.L., Charlie, anyone who'd been introduced or died, she knew. Ironically enouch, she was now related (supposedly) to the killer of about half her list.

"Every show has to have a villain," she grinned. "And every villain's got to have some small annoyance." Her smile turned mischievous and slightly evil. "And who better to annoy said villain but his family?"

Skylar had chosen to stay in the car when Niki and Micah went into the school.

So she was present to witness Niki yanking the driver's side door open so hard it nearly came off.

"What's up?" Skylar asked.

"Mom yelled at a fish tank," Micah explained.

"Okaay," Skylar said, one eyebrow raised.

"It's nothing, nothing. Really, I'm fine," Niki insisted.

She hit the gas a bit too fast, though, and Skylar noticed.

"To my school now?" she wondered, choosing to ignore it.

"No. You're ditching today. We have to go home. Well, I have to home. You two are going to Tina's house."

"Aw, Mom," Micah complained. "Why can't I come with you?"

"Because I want you to be safe. And no whining." As she pulled up to the curb in a neighborhood, Niki leaned back and cupped Micah's chin in her hand. "Hey, don't be so sad. I won't be there forever, just for a few hours, maybe."

"Is Skylar coming with me?" Micah asked in a small voice.

Niki smiled at him. "Of course. Skylar loves hanging out with you. Right, Skylar?"

Skylar grinned. "Being here is a heck of a lot better than being at school," she pointed out.

Micah laughed hesitantly.

Niki ruffled his curly hair before getting out. "See? That's the spirit."

The door unlocked and opened; Cali looked up. "Hey, Peter," she called.

"Hey, Cali." He dropped his keys on the table and hung his bag and coat on the back of a chair. "How's your day been?"

"Okay, a ton of homework. How about you?"

Peter shrugged. "I've been having these amazing dreams that turn out to be nothing when I wake up, my brother's a jerk, no one believes me about much of anything, and my mom got caught shoplifting socks."

"I'm guessing not so good," Cali replied, looking back at her homework.

"What's for dinner?"

"I dunno," Cali commented. "It's your night."

"Pepperoni sound good?"

"Sure. Beats the moldy leftovers in the fridge. You know there was a fuzzy lime just lying in there?"

Peter frowned. "I'm allergic to limes."

Cali's grin turned to a look of horror as she cried "Oh, no, I _touched that!_"

She dropped her pencil and ran to wash her hands.

Kat walked alongside Claire and Zach as Claire ranted about not being normal. She wasn't really listening, kind of zoning, until Claire snapped her fingers at Zach. He hanged her the tapes. "Come on, Kat, we've got to get home."

Kat gave Zach an apologetic look and hurried after Claire.

They reached a set of train tracks in flames. People were flocking behind the road block. They stopped to stare and Zach came up behind them, wheeling his bike. "That is cool, huh?"

"How hot do you think it is in there?"

Zach and Kat turned to Claire. She handed Zach the tape. "Turn on the camera. Come on, Kat!"

She grabbed Kat's arm and pulled her under the blocks. They both raced down toward the explosion.

They went into a burning car, crates scattered around them. Both girls were coughing and burning, but the skin healed as soon as it died.

"Look!" Kat exclaimed hoarsely.

Claire saw the man stuck in the wreckage. Without a thought she grabbed him and pulled him to the firefighters.

Kat watched as the firefighters helped Claire and the man. When he discovered she wasn't burned, Claire just glared at him. He turned to help the man, and she got up, grabbed Kat's arm again, and sprinted away.

"Hello?"

Cali watched Peter. He was now talking on the phone on their way to get pizza.

"Hey, Simone... No, we were just getting dinner...yeah, Cali's with me... Yeah, no, I can be there in ten minutes...yeah, okay, I'll see you there, bye."

He hung up the phone.

"You know, we'll hop out here, please." The taxi driver, Mohinder Suresh, pulled up to the curb to let them out. Peter paid and thanked him.

"Come on, we're going to see Simone."

When they arrived, Simone was searching through drawers. "What are you looking for?" Peter asked.

"Morphine."

"What for?"

Cali sat beside Charles. She was really sorry that he was about to die. She'd really liked him for the six months she'd known him.

She got up as the adults began to walk out, and Peter asked, "Help who?"

Kat sat as the kitchen table doing homework as Claire washed dishes.

Kat was doing pretty well at not getting distracted by her mom and Claire's conversation, until Sandra went into the other room. Claire took off her ring and it fell into the garbage disposal, while still running. On instinct, Claire reached in to grab it.

She cringed, shut off the disposal, and pulled her hand out. On the upside, she'd gotten the ring.

On the down side, her hand had just gotten horribly mangled.

Sandra walked back in and Claire hid her hand beside her back.

Kat's eyes were wide and both hands covered her mouth in shock.

Claire kept talking to her mom as if her hand hadn't almost gotten chopped off.

Claire and Sandra hugged, Claire examining her healed hand. Kat's expression and pose didn't change as Sandra looked at her. "Something wrong, sweetheart?"

Kat lowered her hands and shook her head.

The door opened, and a man called, "Honey, I'm home."

Sandra smiled. "Your father."

She went to greet him as Claire shooed Mr. Muggles away from her blood drops on the floor.

"Well, he's a dog, can you blame him?" Kat muttered as the girls followed Sandra into the foyer.

He pulled both girls into a hug after hanging up his coat. "Hi Daddy," Claire said.

"Hey, Dad," Kat grinned.

"Hey, girls," HRG replied, smiling contentedly.

Cali hurried along behind Pete, who was trailing Simone, as they went to see Isaac. But when they got inside, no one answered.

They searched around, calling for the painter.

Finally, Peter called, "Simone!"

"Oh, God," Simone cried.

Isaac was on the floor, overdosed.

"Okay," Peter said, after checking for a heartbeat.

Cali, watching in horror, dropped to the floor beside Peter. Simone hurriedly called nine-one-one."

"What have you done?" she whispered. She began talking in hysterics to the person on the other end.

Peter got up, apparently entranced by some of Isaac's paintings. Cali followed in confusion.

Peter was looking at a picture of a flying man. A man who looked just like...

"Is that you?" Cali whispered.

Peter didn't answer as they heard Isaac moan, "We have to stop it."

Then Peter and Cali noticed the horrific mural on the floor—a huge mushroom cloud right in the center of the New York skyline.

"Oh my God," Cali whispered.

Nathan said to his phone, "Alright, I'm here. Now what do you want?"

A cell phone fell from above him and crashed to the ground as he said in disbelief, "Peter?"

He looked up; Peter was standing high above him on the roof.

"I've been up here all night thinking about this. Thinking about my destiny!" Peter called.

"What're you doing, Pete?"

"It's my turn to be somebody now, Nathan!"

"Come on, Peter, quit screwing around."

Peter didn't answer; he breathed, looked up—and jumped.

Cali came around the corner just in time to see Nathan fly and catch Peter. But as they struggled to hold on, cali could see that Nathan wouldn't be able to hold Peter forever.

Peter's grip was loosening, and he began to slip. "No..." Nathan said.

But Peter had already fallen. Cali screamed, and Nathan yelled, "NO!"

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: Okay, really quick thing that's entirely irrelevant to the story: I recently started loving the song 21 Guns by Green Day after I saw the Grammy's where they performed it with the cast of American Idiot, and I think it would be amazing if someone made a video on Youtube entirely from the Sylar and Peter clips in The Wall. I dunno if anyone knows of one (even though it's really soon after the episode) or could make one if they have a bunch of time on their hands, but it would be super awesome! So PM me if you know of one! And, as always, don't forget to review!


End file.
